


I Saw You For A Second

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Humor, Boyfriends, Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Plot Twists, Summer Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron is sent away on a summer course. There, he meets an eccentric boy named Robert who takes Jaffa Cakes as a peace offering but never eats. He's also blonde, has freckles and tells the best jokes ever.





	I Saw You For A Second

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for this twist of a story...

"You've done what?!"  
  
"Oh love, don't be mad..."  
  
Aaron crossed his arms and huffed, quite mad at his mum for butting in yet again in his life...  
  
"You've signed me up for a spazzy programme!"  
  
She tutted at him.  
  
"Its not a spazzy programme! It's a programme where kids your age go and talk to each other and...you know...discuss their problems if they want! And then there's this residential too!"  
  
Aaron gave her a glare, unhappy and refusing to listen to anything she was saying. He got it, she was trying to help, but her version of 'helping' meant ruining Aaron's life as much as possible. He scoffed when realising she was serious about this and then narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I ain't going to some spazzy programme...end of"   
  
.......  
  
The day before he left for the Dales programme, he lay in bed, trying to fall asleep when he got out and decided to get a glass of water. He had his medication already so all he had to do was sleep. Until he heard his mum and Paddy talking in the livingroom and decided to sit on the stairs.  
  
"You know I get worried about him Paddy...are you sure this course is safe?"  
  
"I know. But...you have to let him go. I read about it. It's really safe and they deal with stuff like this...they'll even make sure he takes his medication and get him to make new friends..."  
  
"Yeah but what if he doesn't? What if he goes and-!"  
  
Aaron had enough of it. He stood up and pushed the door open as hard as he could, making it slam against the wall. Paddy and Chas jumped in their seats and Chas put a hand over her heart as if to calm it down.  
  
"Oh Aaron...don't do that..."  
  
"Seriously? How many times? I ain't depressed!"  
  
Chas pursed her lips together.  
  
"No...you're not..."  
  
Aaron scoffed and pointed a finger at Paddy.  
  
"And you! You're not even my real dad so stay out of my business will you?!"  
  
And with that said, Aaron stormed out the room, no longer needing his water and went straight to bed. He wasn't depressed. How many times does he have to repeat himself? Seriously!  
  
......  
  
Three days later, he was sitting on the minibus, in the back corner because everyone was already getting on his nerves. So much for it not being a spazzy programme. A girl at the front had fucking PTSD and wouldn't stop chewing her fingernails or knotting her hair. A boy that had moved from sitting beside Aaron was called Tom and he was fucking weird! One glare from Aaron and he decided to move.  
  
So nobody sat beside him because...why would they? Aaron couldn't be bothered making new friends. Especially if they were all idiots...  
  
So he shoved in his earphones and blasted his music up until he couldn't hear anything. He didn't even want to come to this programme. He didn't want to go away to a stupid cabin in the middle of nowhere with no Wi-Fi because apparently that's supposed to build confidence...  
  
And he didn't like the leaders either. They were all too fake smiles and way too cheery about the thought of teenagers having no Wi-Fi.   
  
Jokes on them because Aaron had a portable charger and he had his music already downloaded on his phone so...ha!  
  
The bus began moving and Aaron felt someone shove into his side and grab one of his earphones. Aaron yanked his earphones back and glared at the boy who had done so. He had blonde hair, a thin face littered with freckles and big blue-green eyes with a huge smile.  
  
Aaron hated him immediately.  
  
The blonde leaned back in his seat and then leaned over to Aaron's side, reading what music he was listening to on his phone.  
  
"What you listening to?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and didn't answer him. He was above to shove his earphone back in when the boy stuck his hand out and grinned.  
  
"I'm Robert!"  
  
Aaron knew he wasn't going to shut up...  
  
So he sighed and simply stared at his hand, not wanting to shake it like a hundred year old man. He finally smiled at Robert and nodded his head, speaking quietly.  
  
"I'm Aaron..."  
  
"So what you on this programme for?"  
  
"Mum thinks I'm depressed and something else. I'm not though, just pissed I had to leave my dog home. Clyde...he'll be missing me now...and Mum doesn't take proper care of him. What about you?"  
  
"Dunno. Apparently I can't sit still. Today I'll be happy, tomorrow I'll be sad...maybe angry..."  
  
"Bipolar then?"  
  
Robert chuckled and swung his legs like a child would.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not"   
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved his earphones back in, Robert finally shutting up for once. He fell asleep against the window, waiting for the bus to stop moving, fast asleep for the whole two hour ride.   
  
When they arrived at the place, Aaron hated it right away because for one, there was no Wi-Fi. No service...No reception...even the stupid radio didn't work! It looked like a dump! Two separate buildings, the big long one being the common room and then the kitchen attatched to it. The smaller building was the bedrooms and toilets and showers.  
  
Once Aaron had collected his bag, Robert walked up right beside him and nudged his elbow with his own.  
  
"Well? Alright isn't it?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Oh chill out! Look, I was here last year. It's better than it looks..."  
  
"Is it? Where's your bag then?"  
  
"Already upstairs. Just tell the leaders you can't be bothered and they do it for you! Well fun it is!"  
  
Aaron grabbed his bag tighter and after following the leaders instructions about the buildings, he went upstairs in the small building and into his room. It was warm with a heater already blasting out heat and had a few beds laid out. Aaron put his bag on the bed nearest the heater and began unpacking his clothes. Thankfully there was a socket to plug his phone into and he did just tgat, charging his phone right away.  
  
Just as he had unpacked his blanket, to fold into a pillow, he heard a click and then someone's footsteps.   
  
Of fucking course...  
  
Robert.  
  
"Hiya! Cool we're sharing isn't it!"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I asked for a room myself. They said yeah...you need to move into the other room..."  
  
"Can't. It's full. Think, there's four boys in there...girls are downstairs so I can't share with them can I?"  
  
Aaron groaned and mumbled a 'fine'   
  
He continued to unpack, leaving his bag of sweets at the bottom of his bed and he shouted at Robert when he caught the boy looking through his stuff.   
  
"Oi! What you doing?!"  
  
Robert backed away and sat on his bed. When had he unpacked everything? He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the window.  
  
"At least we got a good view didn't we?"  
  
Aaron nodded, focused on unpacking the rest of his things and finally finished. He unrolled his sleeping bag and folded up a blanket to make a pillow, stuffing it at the top of the bed.   
  
Robert still sat there swinging his legs happily.  
  
"So...Robert...you've been here before...what do yous do?"  
  
"Just a normal summer camp thing. We eat, do activities and stuff. Didn't you see the video?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Well yeah...but..."  
  
"I like your eyes!"  
  
Aaron shook his head, flabbergasted at the sudden change in topic. Only seconds ago they hadn't even fully discussed what was going to happen and now Robert wad going on about his eyes?  
  
What a weirdo...  
  
........  
  
Dinnertime was pretty weird too. Everything about it was weird. In the common room, it was halved into two rooms. One was a sitting area, four couches and a real fire in the middle of the room. The other half was a couple of tables and chairs for everyone to sit on, with a door beside the table revealing the tiny kitchen.   
  
It was pasta with a store bought cheese sauce with a sprinkle of pepper and parsley covering the top. Aaron knew that they were trying to make the meals look as professionao as ever, but it didn't taste like the way his mum made it.  
  
He made sure to sit away from everyone, secluding himself in a corner of the table and he ate away at his pasta. He was half finished when Robert sat down beside him, elbow on the table, cheek in his palm.   
  
With that stupid adorable smile on his face.  
  
"Alright? Like the food?"  
  
Aaron nodded and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, spotting cheese sauce on the sleeve and wiped it underneath the table. Robert chuckled and Aaron looked at the table spot where Roberts elbow sat.  
  
"You already ate?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Yep. I had a bowl already. You excited for absailing later?"  
  
"Suppose. Not much to do is there?"  
  
Robert chuckled at that and hooked his ankle around Aaron's underneath the table. Aaron flinched and kicked his foot away with a growl.  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"Trying to have fun. What about you?"  
  
"Trying to eat. Stop touching my foot with your feet germs..."  
  
Robert only smiled and didn't say anything after that. Aaron went back to eating his pasta and ignored Robert for the rest of it.  
  
.......  
  
Their activity after dinner and a short break was revealed to be night absailing, with headtorches and hot chocolate in two big metal flasks. As soon as hot chocolate was mentioned, everyone was suddenly up for it, excited for the idea of having a hot drink outside. Aaron saw that Robert was pretty excited and rolled his eyes.  
  
Of course he would be excited. Shove a bag of dirt in his face and Robert would probably say how amazing dirt is because it helps grow plants or something.   
  
He got kitted up, shoving on a warm jumper, the programmes own kit such as their buffalo jacket, waterproofs and even their little branded gloves. He got into the van after everyone began telling everyone to get a move on and off they drove!  
  
Aaron had left his phone so he couldn't even listen to music on the way to absailing which meant...  
  
He had to suffer Roberts childish games....  
  
"Eye spy..."  
  
"Robert if you say tree one more time I swear to-"  
  
"Its different this time! I swear!"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert giggled.  
  
"Do you want a clue?"  
  
"Go on then"   
  
Robert bit his bottom lip and blushed.  
  
"Its got blue eyes, a terrible attitude and a fit body"   
  
Aaron crossed his arms, not used to this...this sudden flirting and so obvious flirting and he looked away, mumbling that the answer was him and then a shut up after it.  
  
The bus continued to drive for another half hour until they reached the pitch black area. One of the leaders went ahead earlier to set everything up which was pretty handy since they could start right away. Everyone switched on their headtorches and Aaron frowned at Robert.  
  
"Oi. They said to switch on your head torch..."  
  
"My eyes are really sensitive to light. I don't need to...I'll just stay near you, yeah?"  
  
Aaron huffed and nodded.   
  
......  
  
Absailing was actually not as scary as everyone made it out to be. The cliff wasn't that high, maybe about...five up in a high flat? Still, it was easy. Aaron went third and had the carribeans clipped to his harness, twisted the yellow bit to tighten it and then watched as they threaded it through more loops and stuff.  
  
Aaron couldn't remember if Robert had made his way down already. Was he second? First even?  
  
"Ok Aaron! Remember, lean back like you're lying down in bed, stick your bum out and feet shoulder length apart! Go as fast or slow as you want and don't worry about it. Just chill and have fun!"  
  
Aaron wanted to punch the leader for being too enthusiastic.   
  
He nodded and began making his way down, leaning back, hands threading the rope through the metal loop as he went down quite quickly. Why was everyone making such a big deal about it? It wasn't even that high...  
  
When he reached the bottom, he heard everyone cheer for him from the top and the two peoples claps at the bottom. He unclipped his rope, attatched it to the rope beside it and hit the carribean against the rock, signalling the leader to pull it up. Once it was pulled up, he walked over to a small boulder and sat on it as he waited for everyone else to come down.  
  
Until he felt something nudge his side and he actually smiled at him.   
  
"Didn't you like it?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Kinda boring..."  
  
"Wanna find something better to do?"  
  
"Alright. What is there?"  
  
"There's a tall tree over there. Wanna climb it?"  
  
Aaron was slightly disappointed about the amazing idea being a free, but he still agreed and followed Robert. Might as well get rid of his boredom right?  
  
They walked over to the tree and Aaron watched Robert climb it expertly, reaching a huge thick branch for him to sit on. Aaron followed him easily and sat beside him, leaning his back against the trunk, staying close incase he fell.  
  
Last thing he wanted was to end back up in hospital.  
  
"See? Bet this was more of a challenge wasn't it?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it was...how do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Read my thoughts? Like...you're saying exactly what I'm thinking like half the time..."  
  
Robert shrugged and scratched a bit of loose skin on his nose. He flicked it away and looked down at his knees.  
  
"Maybe...we're just a good match?"  
  
Aaron snorted and Robert frowned.  
  
"I don't...you know what? Forget it. I'm heading back down..."  
  
Aaron opened his mouth to say something when Robert passed by him and easily climbed the tree back down. He hit the back of his head against the trunk, angry at himself for being so rude to someone who clearly liked him. Why did he have to take after his mum and have a big gob?!  
  
.....  
  
During the bus ride on the way back, Robert said nothing and Aaron stared out the window for the whole trip.  
  
When the bus had stopped, Aaron looked over at Robert to ask him something, when he had simply stood and followed everyone out the bus.  
  
Everyone changed out of their kit, out of their waterproofs and boots and hats and gloves. Then everyone went to the kitchen to make themselves a quick bite to eat and went to their rooms to sleep.   
  
Aaron made a mug of tea, grabbed a Jaffa Cake and went outside and upstairs into his room. He saw Robert sitting there, in a white t-shirt and black shorts, ready to fall asleep when Aaron offered him a Jaffa Cake and he took it.  
  
"Rob...I'm sorry...for..."  
  
"For acting like a dick?"  
  
"Yeah...Jaffa Cakes supposed to be a peace offering..."  
  
"You keep it. I've already helped myself to all your sweets anyways..."  
  
Aaron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Which...is a joke right?"  
  
Robert laughed and crossed his legs on the bed with a nod. Aaron sat on his bed, sitting opposite Robert and he watched Robert run a hand through his long blonde hair. It was flat against his head, one or two spikes at the top.  
  
Robert sent Aaron a mischievous grin and then eyed Aaron's suitcase.  
  
"Got any food bags?"  
  
"Yeah. To hold my toothbrush and toothpaste in it. Why?"  
  
"Wanna play a prank?"  
  
Aaron grinned and took out his food bag. He listened to Robert as he told him to fill it with water and tie a knot into it. The bag didn't have any holes thankfully so it didn't leak. He listened to Robert tell him to put it outside the boys room door and listen carefully. They sat on the bottom step and peeked out slightly to see what would happen.   
  
Two minutes later, a boy stepped out and stepped on the bag of water, letting it burst and completely soak the carpet and his feet. He was in his socks too, worst feeling ever, soggy socks...  
  
Aaron laughed and ran upstairs, Robert following behind him who was also laughing and he slammed the room door shut behind them.  
  
Robert sat on his bed and laughed into his hands, Aaron copying him before the door went and Aaron whispered to Robert to hide. Robert slid under the bed, hiding and the door opened, revealing a...not so happy looking leader.   
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A word?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and stepped outside. He got a lecture about bullying and was told to play nice from now on. When asked if anyone else was in on the joke, Aaron kept Roberts name out of it. He wasn't a grass!  
  
When he returned into his room, Robert slid out from underneath the bed and looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just got a tiny lecture...kept your name out of it don't worry"   
  
Robert smiled and Aaron grabbed his bag of sweets.  
  
"I'll half this galaxy with you if you want?"  
  
"I'm alright. Don't really eat if I'm honest..."  
  
Aaron nodded and took a square off his galaxy chocolate bar. He ate a few more squares before he lay down in bed and watched Robert lie on his own bed. It didn't look like much...  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If you want...you can share my bed? Like...like for sleeping because obviously-"  
  
Robert got up and walked over.  
  
"I'd love to..."  
  
Aaron made space for Robert in his sleeping bag, glad that his mum had bought the overly large family sized one and felt Roberts cold skin against his. He fell asleep easily, making sure to leave a bit of space between them.  
  
Despite the space, he swore he felt Robert kiss his head and that was ok.  
  
......  
  
When Aaron woke up, he was slightly disappointed that Robert wasn't beside him and looked over at his bed. He wasn't there either. The door was knocked on several times before one of the leaders shouted through.  
  
"Aaron! You awake?! Breakfast is in the common room if you wanna make your way down soon!"  
  
Aaron replied that he was awake and slid out of bed. The room was freezing cold and dull without Roberts smile to brighten it up. He changed into warmer clothes before heading downstairs and out into the common room. He sat down and had breakfast, spreading chocolate spread onto a piece of cold toast. He didn't like it though and opted for a piece and chocolate spread instead.  
  
Much better.  
  
"Took you ages to wake up. Lazybones"   
  
Aaron looked to his right to see Robert without a plate of food in front of him.  
  
"Thanks...you could've woken me..."  
  
"What would be the fun in that? Besides, you're cute when you're sleeping..."  
  
Aaron blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard that. Thankfully everybody was too interested in eating their breakfast that they hadn't heard and Aaron looked back over to Robert.  
  
"Well...thanks...?"  
  
Robert smiled in response.  
  
......  
  
Turns out, their next activity was called caving and Aaron had no idea what it was until they described it and Aaron decided no way in hell would he do that. He hated small spaces and walking through tiny crevices in tiny caves didn't sound nice at all.  
  
"Aaron, it'll be fine..."  
  
Aaron zipped up his waterproof jacket and nodded, still not fully reassured. Robert bent down in front of Aaron and looked up.  
  
"Aaron? You'll be fine"   
  
Somehow...Aaron didn't feel like he was going to be.   
  
......  
  
The bus ride was probably an hour and a half before they arrived and the leaders began guiding everyone up to the top. The first cave wasn't even a cave, simply two huge boulders that had fallen years ago and had stuck together to make a tiny gap in between them. Aaron had no idea how he was going to fit through that.  
  
He stepped through, suddenly feeling like he was going to choke and stepped back right away. No. He couldn't do it. It was tiny, closed up and suffocating.  
  
How was he supposed to do this?!  
  
He could already feel a panic attack begin to form. His breathing increased rapidly, his hand put over his heart and his eyes wide and face sweaty.  
  
"Aaron? Aaron...hey, it's ok...look at me..."  
  
Aaron shook his head, his breathing growing faster and faster...  
  
"Aaron! Come on...pay attention to me, ok? Breathe...in....out....yeah, just like that...come on...count with me...one...two...three...breathe...and out..."  
  
Aaron copied Robert, chilled out right away before a leader shook his shoulder and got his attention.  
  
"Aaron...? You wanna head out and go the long way? No more caves?"  
  
Aaron nodded right away and was led out. He stopped panicking once fresh air hit his cheeks and he took a deep breath, zipping his jacket back up. He felt free now, open and no longer suffocating underneath all that tightness.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
The leader tried to get his attention again and Aaron finally looked at him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said, are you coming?"  
  
Aaron followed him.  
  
......  
  
He slept on the bus on the way back after caving had finished and he was glad. Robert had sat beside him and thankfully didn't wake him up with another one of his jokes or loud laughter.  
  
When the bus had arrived back at the place, during dinner time, everyone was allowed a quick shower before going to help make dinner. It was curry tonight, one spicy version and the other mild.   
  
Aaron had the first shower because...fuck everyone else trying to take all the hot water from him and he rushed in. He went back to his room with wet, slightly curly hair and in comfy clothes such as his black joggers and black hoodie and t-shirt.  
  
Robert was sitting on his bed, legs crossed together in a basket and he smiled.  
  
"You doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just...just don't like small spaces"  
  
"I could tell. Did I help? When you were beginning to..."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, you did. Uhh...thanks? I guess..."  
  
Robert smiled and stood up, walked over to Aaron and Aaron wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he swore he felt Roberts cold lips brush against his cheek. He couldn't even turn and see if he did, because he was frozen to the flippin ground! He was just so...so shocked and embarassed but happy that Robert had liked him. That Robert, possibly the cutest guy he had ever met, the funniest guy he had ever met liked him...  
  
It was amazing!  
  
And yet...he would be going home tomorrow...tonight was their last night together...  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Aaron turned and looked at Robert who seemed to be blushing and shuffling from foot to foot.  
  
"Aaron? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I asked if...if you wanted to be my boyfriend?"  
  
And how could Aaron say no?  
  
.....  
  
Dinner was called out twenty minutes later, everyone rushed out of their rooms or their showers to run towards the other building, making sure to grab a hoodie because it was freezing outside when it happened.  
  
Robert, who was walking in front of Aaron, had suddenly tripped over his feet, at the top of the stairs and fell down every single one of them. He shouted in pain as he fell and laid at the bottom of the stairs, not moving, deathly still.  
  
And Aaron let out a fucking scream and sprinted to the bottom of the stairs, wailing and shouting for anybody to help. A few of the boys and girls had stood around Aaron and Robert, watching Aaron cry and scream which scared them a lot if they were honest.  
  
Until one of the leaders rushed in and had to physically pick Aaron up and move him away from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
......  
  
Aaron didn't remember much how he came home if he was honest. He remembered getting back in the bus, one of the leaders beside him and a leader driving it at the front and then nothing. He must have fell asleep. That was his conclusion.  
  
He didn't remember getting in the pub though, in his room.  
  
He woke up, looked at Clyde who lay at the bottom of his bed and he smiled at the dog before walking out the room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Jaffa Cake, memories suddenly flooding his mind and he began panicking, gasping for air and freaking out.   
  
Robert!  
  
What had happened to him?!  
  
Was he ok?!  
  
They took him to a hospital didn't they?!  
  
Robert...  
  
Robert who loved him...  
  
His first boyfriend...  
  
Paddy had heard the commotion from the stairs and rushed in, grabbed Aaron by the shoulders and forced the smaller boy to look at him. He made Aaron listen to him, making him take in his words when he told him to calm down and breathe with him.  
  
Robert told him that...  
  
Robert did...  
  
Once he was calm, Paddy guided him over to the couch and flicked on the television, gave Aaron the remote control and let him choose what he wanted to watch. Aaron stuck on top gear, as per usual and Paddy stepped out the room to the stairs, leaving the door open just a crack.  
  
Chas was sitting there, phone in hand and she looked...lost, so sad and lost.  
  
Paddy put a hand on her shoulder and she sobbed.  
  
"I don't want to send him away Paddy...!"  
  
Paddy sighed and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I know...I...I don't want to do it either...but...but we both know it's for his own good..."  
  
"Why? Hmm? Why does he have to be schizophrenic...? He can't even admit it and...and...!"  
  
She cried again and Paddy hugged her tighter. They had tried, tried for so many months now to hopefully get Aaron better. But when he had began telling Paddy that Clyde had returned, his dog that had been dead for...two years now, Paddy was worried.   
  
And now apparently he had met this boy named Robert during his trip! Robert with blonde hair and freckles and became Aaron's boyfriend...  
  
Paddy had no idea who that was, unfortunately he was another figment of Aaron's imagination...  
  
And he and Chas knew that they weren't going to help Aaron by keeping him here. He had to go, let professionals handle him...  
  
Aaron stepped out the livingroom, making both Paddy and Chas jump slightly. Chas wiped her eyes and smiled at Aaron.  
  
"Hiya love. Sorry, we in your way?"  
  
"No. Why you crying? Mum what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...nothings wrong. Don't be silly"  
  
Aaron nodded and then looked at the pair of them with hopeful eyes.   
  
"Can we go visit Robert in hospital? Do you think he'll be there?"  
  
Chas looked at Paddy and Paddy nodded before placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...how would you like to stay with Robert? For...for a while?"  
  
Aaron grinned.  
  
"I'm allowed to stay at my boyfriends for a while?!"  
  
Chas sniffled and nodded and Paddy patted his back.  
  
"Yeah. How about...you go upstairs and pack a case? Your mum'll go through it afterwards and add stuff you're missing, sound good?"  
  
Aaron nodded and hugged his mum tight before rushing upstairs. He couldn't believe it! He's going to be staying with Robert for a while!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the summary is...Aaron is schizophrenic, he has hallucinations of his dog Clyde being there the entire time. Turns out that this...Robert he meets, is actually a hallucination the entire time. Robert never existed.


End file.
